Who's Bella?
by TwiHardFoeever
Summary: Excerpt: 'I always have to live with this never-dying thirst that lives inside me. I don't know who I am. What I am. - Please, someone, help me! I'm sitting, because I can't move, in the forests of Alaska. - I was changed into whatever beast I've become a year ago. I've never taken a life since then. Because of this, I am weak. I can barely move. - I need a miracle.'
1. Chapter 1

**Unknowns POV**

I always have to live with this never-dying thirst that lives inside me. I don't know who I am. What I am. The only thing I even remember is that my name is Isabella. But I prefer Bella.

When I'm near a human, my thirst goes wild. So I'm not near humans. I'm isolated. I was changed into whatever beast I've become a year ago. I've never taken a life since then. Never drained someone of their blood. Because of this, I am weak. I can barely move.

I tried eating human food. Oh believe me, I did. Unfortunately, I'm no longer human. It's like a version of the Walking Dead gone wrong.

Please, someone, help me! I'm sitting, because I can't move, in the forests of Alaska. Are there even others like me? No! There can't be! If there are, wouldn't they have found me by now? No! There are probably feasting on humans now. If there are things like me, I don't want to meet them. But... No! Wait... I need help! I need life!

I need a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Miracle, miracle... is that even a word? It holds no meaning. There are no such things as miracles. If there were, I wouldn't be like this.

I can't sleep at night, can't ever escape the burning, over-powering thirst that I am forced to live with.

Who am I?

My name is Bella. Isabella. That's it. That's all I know. Whoever did this to me didn't even have the decency to stick around. So I was left to face the burning alone. Which is what I am now.

Alone.

All alone. Completely, and utterly, left alone.

So I'm stuck. Barely in a sitting position I'm so weak, stuck. How do I know I'm in the wilderness in Alaska? A sign. If only I knew who I was; if that was on a sign, my life would be a lot easier. Or at least less frustrating.

Can my life get any worse?

I guess I spoke to soon. I heard a ruffling sound. What hiker could possibly be this far out? Now I'll have to endure the torture of the scent. Don't breath, don't breath...

Wait. That's not a human...

Then... who? What?

I sniffed the air gingerly.

It's a vampire!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am assuming, since you are reading this, you've read Twilight, or at least seen the movies. Of you have not, this chapter will be slightly harder to understand, because it uses information from the books/movies. But I will try to explain as much as possible. If you are still reading this (I know, dreadful) author's note, I just wanted to thank you! Also, check my page often because I will soon be posting a contest! Yay!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We were spending a week long visit to Carlisle's friends in Denali. They were also the only other vampires who shared our diet.

I decided I wanted to take a day-long hunting trip alone. My family, especially Jasper, was worried, but I told them I'd be fine.

So here I was, hunting in a great hunting spot. Lots of animals. I was in instinct mode. So when I smelt another vampire, I froze, dropping my half-drained prey, a trickle of blood dripping down my chin. I was prepared to guard my prey.

Suddenly, I straightened up. I was acting stupid. There is no threat! For all I know, it could be Jasper.

So I sniffed the morning-fresh air. It wasn't a scent I recognized. Although, it also wasn't one that was moving, either. So, letting my curiosity get the best of me, I ran towards the scent. I looked, and what I saw was very sad, and slightly appalling.

It was a vampire. But not your usual vampire, who tensed and attacked when someone came. This vampire looked surprised, but almost scared. What reason would a vampire have to be scared? But I saw the signs, and was deeply saddened. She was barely sitting. And extremely pale, more so than a vampire, if that was possible. Now I know why she was scared. She would never be able to defend herself against me. She wouldn't last a minute.

She showed all the signs of a dehydrated vampire


End file.
